Time Machine, Please Save My Boyfriend!
by Iria-san
Summary: "Karena mesin waktu itu pada awalnya tidak dibuat untuk menyelamatkanku, berarti jika aku mati, kau bisa menyelamatkanku... bukan?"/ "Kau yang mengatakannya, Teme..."/ Kembali, mesin waktu harus kembali digunakan, untuk menyelamatkan orang yang Naruto sayangi. Sekuel dari; Time Machine, Please Save My Brother (harap dibaca dulu yang ini )... Gaje. Abal. Aneh. 2 shoot.


Story: Time Machine, Please Save My Boyfriend 1.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Time Machine © Iria-san

Rating: T+ (PG 15, bahasanya cukup bahaya)

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Namikaze (Uzumaki) Naruto.

Warning: AU, Shounen-ai, yaoi, setting waktu berubah-ubah, banyak flashback, Sasuke banyak omong, dan rada gombal , typo's, gaje, Kalau **gak suka jangan dibaca**, 3rd POV. 2 shoot!

Naruto: 22 tahun.

Sasuke: 25 tahun.

Author's note:

Ps:, Sekuel dari '_Time Machine, Please Save My Brother' _, Sebaiknya atau **sangat saya anjurkan untuk membaca fanfict yang itu dulu bila ingin mengetahui dengan jelas cerita ini** ^^ .

Karena di _'Time machine, please save my brother'_; saya agak kesulitan dengan 1st POV, saya memutuskan untuk kembali memakai 3rd POV... semoga suka^^

_Karena mesin waktu itu pada awalnya tidak dibuat untuk menyelamatkanku, berarti jika aku mati, kau bisa menyelamatkanku... bukan?_

.

.

.

* * *

Hujan berjatuhan, membasahi berbagai macam hal yang ada di bawahnya, memberikan air kehidupan bagi yang membutuhkan, dan bencana bagi yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan bencana itu. Seorang pemuda tampak terus berdiri di sebuah daerah pemakaman, tak mengindahkan kuncuran hujan yang terus membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, helaian rambutnya yang seharusnya naik berdiri sekarang tampak melemas dikarenakan air hujan yang terus membasahi.

Pemuda itu diam bagaikan patung, tatapan mata pemuda itu terus melihat lurus ke makam di depannya, tatapan penuh kesedihan dan kehilangan. Kedua tangan pemuda itu mengengam sebuah guci kecil erat-erat, guci yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan abu seseorang yang telah meninggal dan dikremasi.

Akhirnya... setelah beberapa lama, pemuda itu bergerak juga, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah dada seraya memeluk guci itu, terisak ssembari mengumamkan satu nama terus menerus, "S-Sasuke~"

.

.

* * *

Flashback 

AS, 20 Januari 2028

Naruto menuruni podium panggung dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat dingin, perutnya terasa mual dan napasnya sesak. Ah, pemuda pirang kita ini sekarang sedang _nervous_ atau demam panggung.

"Fiuh... fiuh~ hah..hah..." Naruto mencoba mengatur napasnya yang semakin lama semakin sedikit, oh ya... tentu saja begitu, karena Naruto bukanlah orang yang pernah tampil di depan 500 kepala yang memusatkan perhatian padanya, "O-orangnya baanyaak sekalii~"

"Tentu saja banyak... mereka adalah orang-orang yang sudah amat berharap dengan hasil penelitian anda yang dikabarkan amat sangat berguna untuk lingkungan bumi, Uzumaki-san..." seorang pemuda dengan rambut spike berwarna hitam kebiruan mendatangi Naruto, baju yang dipakainya adalah sebuah baju tentara militer dengan hiasan medali dan pangkat di sana-sini.

Naruto mendelik, lalu mencemberutkan wajahnya, dia mengambil sebotor air putih dan meminumnya cepat, "Aku hanya sedikit gugup saja, penemuan ini pasti akan menjadi terobosan terbaru dalam dunia pelestarian lingkungan..," setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mencoba melihat ke depan panggung, lalu kembali mengigit bibirnya panik, "Aish! orangnya kok semakin banyak?! duh... sepertinya mereka menungguku. E-eh... kok wajah mereka seperti orang kebingungan semua?"

"Tentu saja menunggu anda, mereka itu bingung dengan kelakuan anda yang baru saja menaiki panggung, malah turun kembali, Uzumaki-san, anda yakin tidak ingin kembali ke atas? para penonton sudah mulai was-was... "

Naruto mengigit jarinya, "T-tidak adakah cara lain? a-aku... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana? a-apa kau tidak lihat kaki tanganku bergetar?AKU GUGUP!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kaki-kakinya yang memang tampak bergetar sejak tadi. Pemuda berambut spike yang tampan dengan balutan baju tentara militer itu menghela napas.

"Uchiha-san, kumohon bantu aku~" ujar Naruto memelas, setelah melihat ke badge nama yang terletak di dada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Hn, ambil ini." Sasuke memberikan sebuah bola kecil kepada Naruto.

"Eh... apa ini...?" Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya dengan bingung, melihat-lihat bola berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Anda bisa membawanya ke atas panggung, Namikaze-san. Itu biasanya adalah benda yang saya pakai jika saya sedang naik ke atas panggung untuk berbicara pada anak buah saya. Saya harap itu dapat membantu~..."

"E-ehm... ba-baiklah, akan kucoba... tapi— bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil?" Naruto bertanya dengan muka polosnya.

"Itu artinya anda seorang 'Dobe', Uzumaki-san...?"

Twitch!

"Nani?! apa maksudmu Uchiha-san?! aku tidak peduli kau ini letnan tentara atau apapun itu! tapi, kau akan menyesal jika mengejek seorang Namikaze Naruto! camkan itu dalam otakmu, Uchiha Teme!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat satu alisnya sembari menyeringai, "Baiklah, buktikan ucapanmu itu, Dobe."

"Baik! aku akan ke atas panggung sekarang!" ujar Naruto, dia mulai berjalan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda berbalut seragam militer yang menyeringai padanya itu. "Kalau aku bisa! apa yang akan kau berikan padaku!?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai lebih lebar lagi, "_Anything._.."

"Baiklah, jika aku bisa, setelah ini kau harus memberikan nama kecilmu, dan kau harus katakan apa maksudmu merasa pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya!" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menghilang tertelan tirai besar yang memisahkan bagian depan panggung dan belakang panggung.

Di belakang sana, sang pemuda tampan berlabel Uchiha terdiam dengan tampang datar, "Apa dia memang benar-benar adalah orang itu? tapi— bagaimana bisa?"

.

.

.

"Haaha! kau lihat itu! aku bisa berbicara dengan baik di depan sana!? nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi!?" tuntut Naruto dengan muka sumringah, dia menunjuk pemuda raven, tepat di mukanya.

Pemuda raven melipat kedua tangannya, "Hn, Sasuke... itu nama kecilku."

"Lalu...? Uchiha-san, apa yang kau maksud pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya? bukankah ini pertemuan pertama kita

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terdiam, "Ya, kau benar... lupakan saja hal itu..." ujarnya, lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi. Mencoba untuk kabur? mungkin.

"Tunggu!" Naruto mencoba menahan Sasuke dengan menarik bajunya, Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh, hingga mereka berdua pun saling bertemu mata. Hitam dan Biru, perbedaan yang sangat kontras tetapi indah, dan saat itulah Naruto sadar bahwa dia merasa mengingat mata itu, "J—jangan-jangan, kau... adalah anak yang pada tahun 2012 pernah menodongkanku senjata, heh?"

Sasuke membatu dan matanya membulat sedikit karena tidak percaya, "Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bertambah tua?"

Naruto terkekeh, sembari mengaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal, "E-e... bagaimana menjelaskannya yah? kalau itu sih rahasia~..." Ujar Naruto jahil, sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir dan mengedipkan satu mata.

Sasuke di depannya hanya memasang tampang datar, dia melipat tangannya, "Aku akan mencari tahu..." katanya singkat, lalu segera berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu. Membuat Naruto menjadi terbengong-bengong dibuatnya, dan hanya bisa memasang tampang cengo.

.

.

.

Flasback OFF

* * *

Masih di bawah hujan, pemuda pirang kita tersenyum, senyum yang miris, senyum yang amat dipaksakan... Naruto tersenyum, tapi dia menanggis. Naruto hanya mencoba berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Perlahan, selain memegang sebuah guci, ternyata sebelah tangan Naruto juga sedang memegang sebuah bola kecil berwarna hitam itu. Naruto menatap sayu bola hitam itu, Naruto mengecupnya, karena bola kaca berwarna hitam itu sebenarnya adalah salah satu benda kenangan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Perlahan, tangan Naruto membelai turun ke arah perutnya, dan berputar-putar saja di sana, Naruto menghembuskan napas berat meskipun terdengar seperti kelegaan, "Untunglah... Sasuke, untunglah aku tidak terlahir sebagai wanita, atau tidak... mungkin aku bisa hamil karena ulahmu itu~"

* * *

Flashback

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, dia mengeliat-ngeliat di atas ranjang empuk yang ditidurinya itu, merasa aneh dengan badannya yang tiba-tiba merasa pegal dan sakit, setelah menguap sebentar, barulah raut muka Naruto mengeluarkan tanda-tanda curiga, karena tempat yang dia tiduri sekarag bukanlah kamar hotel yang dia tempati, melainkan sebuah kamar hotel juga yang jauh lebih luas dan mewah dari kamar hotel miliknya. Naruto bangkit dan duduk di ranjang tersebut, dan betapa kagetnya, mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan tidak memakai baju.

Telanjang.

Bugil.

Naruto menatap horror baju-baju yang berserakan di lantai, ah! dan juga ternyata ada di ranjang itu. Naruto mengambil saatu buah pakaian di sana, dan melambai-lambainya di angkasa, sekali lagi... Naruto melihat kain berbentuk segitiga berwarna biru tua itu, "Celana... da-lam?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto memutar kepalanya jadi 90 derajat ke arah sebelah, mendapati seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata hitam tajamnya menatap Naruto sambil menyeringai, pemuda itu berpangku dagu dengan menyenderkan dagunya pada bantal bersprei putih yang... entah mengapa terlihat sedikit basah oleh cairan berwarna putih mencurigakan.

"Dobe?"

.

.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Naruto langsung melompat dari ranjang yang ditidurinya, membawa selimut besar untuk membalut tubuh bugilnya. Meskipun seluruh badannya entah kenapa terasa sakit, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa ada di sebelahnya, tidur bersamanya, dan—

"ARGGHH! What is this!? cairan apa ini! keluar dari dalam— keluar dari— Argghhh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia begitu shock atas keberadaan cairan berwarna putih yang sekarang dengan perlahan menuruni selangkangan lalu pahanya.

"Diamlah Dobe!" Sang pemuda raven berbicara, di wajah tampannya bertengger seringai yang amat sangat menyebalkan..

Dengan wajah berapi-api, Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, dengan mata berkaca-kaca Naruto berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Teme!"

Sasuke masih menyeringai, senyumannya terasa begitu memuakan untuk Naruto, "_I took you virginity last night_, Dobe..."

SINGHHHH~~ Hening seketika, Naruto membatu di tempat.

.

.

.

DBUAK! PRANG!~

Sebuah vas bunga melayang ke arah Sasuke dan pecah menghantam dinding, sang pelaku pelempar, tiba-tiba melemas dan terjatuh ke lantai. Tatapan matanya kosong, bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun menyeruak dari mata berpupil biru milik Naruto, "B-brengsek... Temee!" Naruto menutup wajahnya dan mulai terisak, membuat pemuda berambut raven hanya menghela napasnya iba, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Temee!? apa yang kau mau dariku..."

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya kembali pada kasur, dan melihat langit-langit kamar hotel yang berwarna putih dengan ukiran keemasan, Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan menjawab, "Kebenaran, Dobe!"

"Kebenaran soal apa, Hah!?" bentak Naruto emosi, masih dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata.

Sasuke bangkit lagi dari posisi sebelumnya, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang juga untuk mendatangi Naruto entah sadar atau tidak bahwa dia sebenarnya juga sedang dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian. Naruto yang mel'ihat tubuh Sasuke di depannya secara langsung tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi memerah, "A-ap—"

Tapi perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat dagunya mengunakan satu tangan, dan membuat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Naruto meneguk ludah, tetap memasang tampang tenang, "Kebenaran tentang apa, Teme?"

Sasuke menyeringai, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada pipi Naruto, membuat Naruto bergidik kecil dibuatnya, "Aku mencari kebenaran, Apakah, kau benar-benar orang yang kutemui pada saat aku berumur 9 tahun itu? dimana Nine-tails bomb diledakan untuk selama-lamanya..."

Bibir Sasuke perlahan menuruni pipi Naruto dan menyusuri bagian lehernya, Naruto mengeliat kegeliatn, ketika merasakan hembusan napas yang menerpa kulitnya, Sasuke... dengan amat sangat nyamannya menghirup aroma tubuh yang ada pada Naruto, _'Shit! apa yang dilakukannya_!', umpat Naruto dalam hati, "B-bukankah sudah kubilang... b-bahwa orang itu benar-benar aku..."

Setelah puas dengan leher jenjang menguarkan aroma lemon itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengecupnya, "Hn, Dobe... dia itu memang kau, aroma tubuhnya, adalah aroma tubuhmu..." Sasuke menjilat pelan leher jenjang itu, sembari kedua tangannya mulai memeluk pinggang Naruto yang mulai terbuai dengan godaannya. Secara hati-hati, Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di lantai dengan balutan selimut sebagai alasnya. Sasuke menyeringai, meliaht air muka Naruto yang nampak sudah memerah karena menahan gairah, sekali lagi... dengan godaan bibirnya, Sasuke menyelusuri area dada, tengkuk, juga dagu Naruto dengan perlahan, "Kau memuaskan Dobe, aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa melewati 12 tahun, tanpa menjadi tua sedikut-pun..."

"E-enghh~~ B-bukankah su-sudah kuka— ARGH! JANGAN DIGIGIT! bu-bukankah sudah kukatakan ka-kalau enghhh~ k-kalau ini ra-rahasia..." Naruto tidak mampu menahan desahannya saat lidah beserta bibir Sasuke dengan piawai memanjakan titik-titik sensitive di leher dan dadanya.

"Katakan, Dobe." ujar Sasuke dengan jahil, sembari tangannya yang menyelusup ke dalam balutan selimut dan mulai menyusuri bagian tubuh Naruto yang ke bawah.

"S-STOP! BA-BAIKLAH TEME! BAIKLAH! AKAN KUKATAKAN! enghhh!~~"

"Hn... katakan..."

"Aku kembali ke masa lalu dengan menggunakan mesin waktu! Teme Baka!"

Sasuke menyeringai iblis, tatapan matanya yang tajam menatap Naruto dengan tampang bernafsu, "Begitukah?" sementara tangannya sama sekali tidak berhenti membelai Naruto.

"Hee-Enghh~ i-iya~"

Sasuke tibat-tiba langsung mengecup dahi Naruto sambil terus tersenyum—menyeringai—"Baiklah Dobe, sekarang aku sudah tahu alasannya, dan kau ingin tahu satu hal lagi Dobe..?"

"H-hhehhmm?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti lakukan ini sampai aku puas, Dobe!"

"ARGGGGGGHHH! SHIT! BRENGSEK!"

Dan... desahan-desahan pun mulai terdengar lagi dari dlam kamar hotel mewah tersebut.

Flashback End

* * *

Naruto tersenyum lagi sambil terus membelai-belai perutnya, air matanya terus menurun dan bercampur dengan derasnya air hujan, "Sasukee~" ujarnya lirih, "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan akuu seperti Kyuu-nii~"

Naruto menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya, mencoba kembali menahan tangisnya, perlahan... kaki-kaki Naruto melemas dan membuat tubuh Naruto jatuh ke tanah, "Sa-Sasuke kembalilah, kumohon~"

Tubuh Naruto bergetar menahan dinginnya air hujan dan buncahan perasaan yang menyesaki dadanya, Naruto merasa mungkin dia lebih baik mati saja karena hal ini, "Sasukee~ ayolah, kau boleh memakanku sepuasmu jika kau mau... ta-tapi... kemohon kembalilah..."

* * *

Musim semi, musim dimana udara begitu hangat dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik bermekaran, 2 orang pemuda dari kejauhan tampak sedang asik berbicara sambil menikmati hidangan piknik mereka di sebuah lapangan penuh pohon dan bunga— ahhh! ralat... 2 orang pemuda dari kejauhan tampak sedang asik berdebat mempermasalahkan makanan piknik mereka.

"TEME! KAU BODOH! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBAWA RAMEN SIH!?" bentak pemuda dengan fisik yang lebih kecil dair pemuda yang satunya, memiliki rambut berwarna pirang, dan mata secerah langit biru di musim dingin. Namikaze Naruto.

"Cih, dasar Dobe, untuk apa kita membawa makanan tidak sehat begitu?" jawab pemuda satunya lagi yang memiliki wajah tampan, kulit putih bersih, rambut spike yang mencuat kemana-mana dan juga mata tajam sekelam malam tak berbintang dan tak berbulan. Uchiha Sasuke.

BUAKKK!

Satu pukulan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala sang raven, dan siapa lagi pelakunya bila bukan si pemuda pirang kita yang satu ini. Dengan kesal, Sasuke mendeathgleare Naruto, "Apa yang kau lakukan idiot! memukul kepala seorang letnan adalah kesalahan terbesar yang membuatmu dapat terkena hukuman besar! Dobe!"

Naruto berkacak pinggang, "He-eh? lalu, apa kau pikir aku peduli dengan semua itu? aku tidak peduli, kau itu letnan di tentara militer atau apapun... yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah KAU TIDAK MEMBAWA RAMENKU!" Bentak Naruto penuh penekanan pada kalimat di akhirnya.

"Hn!"

"Menyebalkan Teme! jangan jawab aku seperti itu!"

"Hn"

"Argh! sudah kubilang jangan jawab aku seperti itu, Teme!

"Hn..." Sasuke kembali menyeringai, senang mempermainkan EHEM!~ kekasihnya itu, apalagi jika melihat wajahnya yang kesal.

"AKU PERGI!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa sangat ingin pergi dari hadapan Sasuke sebelum wajah tampan itu hancur, karena dia pukul. Naruto mulai melangkah pergi, _'Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan berbalik_!' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Dobe tunggu!" Suara Sasuke terdengar memanggil dari belakang, tapi Naruto mencoba tidak peduli, pokoknya Naruto ingin pergi ke kawasan yang sepi dimana tidak ada Sasuke di sa—

"U-UAHHHH!" Naruto berteriak kaget saat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke tanah yang dipenuhi dengan rumpit ilalang, "SASUKEEEE!" Pikik Naruto kesal, karena penyebab utama dia terjatuh adalah Sasuke, dan— hei, apa itu! Sasuke menindih tubuhnya!

"Sasuke l-lepaskan aku!" perintah Naruto pada Sasuke yang dengan santainya menatap Naruto dengan seringai yang menyebalkan, tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya mengalami kesulitan bergerak karena tindihan itu.

"Hn!" Sasuke terkikik melihat kekasihnya yang mengeliat-liat disko di bawahnya, perlahan jemari-jemari panjangnya menyusuri kancing kemeja Naurto dan membuka sebuah kancing bagian teratas.

"TEME!"

"Makan apa saja yang sudah kita bawa sekarang, atau kau 'kumakan'...?"

GLEK!

Naruto meneguk ludahnya ketakutan, ancaman itu jelas sangat menakutkan bagi Naruto karena arti 'dimakan', artinya sama saja sudah memberikan dirinya pada singa yang lapar yang tidak akan membiarkan satupun dari dirinya yang tersisa. Tidak, dia pasti akan 'tewas'.

"A-aku akan makan—, makanan apa saja yang kita bawa sekarang..." ujar Naruto lirih. Ketakutan.

"Hn..." Dan entah bagaimana, satu hal yang Naruto tidak sangka sama sekali, Sasuke turun dari tubuhnya, membebaskannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Naruto menghela napas lega. Setelah bangkit dari posisinya yang tertidur di tanah, Naruto mulai memerankan kembali perannya sebagai uke, "Baiklah Teme, sekarang kita harus mengelar tikar di sini, lalu kita bisa menyusun peralatan— — "

"Tunggu sebentar Dobe, aku ingin mencicipi makanan yang ini dahulu~... " dan setelah itu yang Naruto rasakan hanyalah Sasuke yang menyungingkan seringainya, dan mengigit tengkuk lehernya dengan cepat.

"TEMEEEEE!" Naruto harus menarik kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan melepaskannya tanpa menyentuhnya.

Flashback End

* * *

Naruto sekarang tidak lagi terduduk di atas tanah yang mulai membecek itu, tapi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk bersandar di tiang makan yang terus dipandanginya tadi, makam yang bertuliskan nama 'Sasuke Uchiha' disana.

Bibir Naruto mulai bergetar karena suhu tubuhnya yang mulai menurun drastis, perlahan tangannya kembali merongoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jam disana. Lama Naruto melihat jam itu, dan hanya tatapan mata kosonglah yang ada, "Sasuke~ a-aku ingin menyelamatkanmu~ ta-tapii aku takut lagi-lagi waktuu tidak akan mengijinkanku~"

* * *

Naruto membukan kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan, memperlihatkan iris biru yang cantik itu pada dunia. Naruto mulai berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sebelum dia menyadari sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto tersenyum simpul, lalu mulai memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk tanpa membuat pelukan erat itu terlepas.

Naruto membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh— EHEM! telanjang miliknya... Naruto tiba-tiba menyingai jahil ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih bersih itu dengan lelapnya tidur di sebelahnya. Mungkin—kelelahan karena aktivitas mereka semalam.

Sambil cekikikan, Naruto mulai menusuk-nusuk pipi, leher, serta pinggang si pemuda tampan yang sekarang tengah menyembunyikan iris malam harinya. Dan Naruto terus tertawa cekikikan ketika mendapati si pemuda berkulit _Shinzui_ itu mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Ayooo bangun, Sa-su-kee~" bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke, bisikan itu otomatis membuat si pemuda tampan yang bernama Sasuke itu membelalakan matanya. Pasalnya, suara Naruto yang terasa amat dekat terdengar amat seksi dan membuat saraf-saraf memerintahkan Sasuke untuk bangun seketika.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu mulai beringsut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, "Hn~ Dobe~, aku sudah bangun, mau melanjutkan yang tadi malam? Hm~"

Air muka Naruto yang awalnya terlihat menyeringai, sekatang langsung berubah jadi pucat pasi, dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga terjungkal dari atas tempat tidur.

BRAK!

"Au..." Membuat pemuda raven kita ini mengaduh kesakitan.

Dengan muka merah padam, Naruto segera memungut pakaian-pakaian yang berhamburan di sekitar ranjang itu dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi dia berteriak, "In your dream, Teme! Lebih baik kau bersihkan saja cairan-cairan lengket yang ada di tubuhmu dan ranjang itu!"

Dan Sasuke pun hanya menghela napas pendek, sembari mulai bangkit dari atas lantai, ia mendengus, "Cih, Idiot-Dobe~, padahal sebentar laig aku ingin pergi..."

.

.

.

.

Sarapan selesai, sudah tak ada lagi makanan yang tersisa di atas meja, semuanya sudah habis dimakan oleh dua orang pemuda tampan kita.

_"Gochisousama~" _, ucap kedua pemuda itu setelah menyelesaikan makannya, setelah itu... pemuda yang beeperan sebagai uke mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Dia mengambil berbagai macam peralatan makan yang kotor di atas meja dan membawanya di bak pencucian piring. Naruto—sang uke mulai mencuci piring-piring kotor itu dengan cekatan, sedangkan Sasuke... mulai merapikan seragam militer yang dia kenakan. Entah kenapa... di saat ini, keheningan dan keegganan untuk berbicara mulai terasa, "Dobe..." sang Uchiha muda berbicara.

Naruto terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya menjawab, "Kau yakin ingin pergi?"

Naruto menghela napas, "Ini tugasku, Dobe..."

"..." Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti, suara air yang mengalir dari keran mulai kembali menjadi satu-satunya suara dalam keheningan yang ada. Hingga akhirnya Naruto mematikan keran air itu, dan dia mengabaikan beberapa peralatan makan yang masih belum dicuci. Naruto berbalik, menampakan mukanya yang sudah tampak amat sangat masam, "Cih, kau letnan Teme! kenapa kau harus ikut turun tangan juga dalam rencana penyergapan teroris ini!" Naruto berkata dengan cukup lantang dan tegas, dapat terdengar juga nada khawatis dan kesal dalam suaranya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Aku dibutuhkan untuk memimpin anak buahku, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke tidak kalah tegas, membuat raut muka Naruto menjadi tambah masam saja.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sudah amat dekat di hadapannya dengan tatapan khawatir yang amat besar, "Tapi..." perkataan Naruto terputus di tengah jalan, "B-bagaimana kalau kau—"

"Sssttttss~ Jangan katakan, Dobe..." Dengan segera Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto untuk terus berbicara mengunakan ibu jarinya. Narruto bungkam, dikarenakan hanya karena sebuah ibu jari Sasuke yang tengah mengelus-elus bibir bawahnya dengan cara yang cukup menakjubkan, hingga membuat Naruto yang sebenarnya amat cerewet menjadi diam seketika.

"Aku takut, Teme..." mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca, "Takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu..." dan setetes air mata pun jatuh dan menyusuri pipi tan milik Naruto.

Sekarang, giliran si Sasuke yang terdiam, jujur... Sasuke sendiripun mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam dadanya, suatu perasaan yang juga membuatnya ingin menanggis. Perlahan...Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang sedang berusaha menghentikan tanggisnya. Sasuke mengecup lembut kelopak mata tan itu dan menyesap air mata yang ada di sana, membuat si pemilik kelopak mata bergidik kegelian karena sentuhan itu, "Jangan mengodaku Teme!"

"Hn, aku tidak menggodamu... hanya mencoba untuk menghentikan tangis ini. Kau jelek jika menanggis, Dobe..."

"Brengsek kau!"

Dan entah bagaimana, siapa yang memulai... kita tidak tahu, kedua bibir dari 2 orang pemuda kita ini pun mulai bertautan, saling menyesap dan merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain, lelehan saliva—entah milik siapa— mulai berjatuhan, saling berbaur menjadi satu dan mengalir melalui celah di antara bibir sejoli ini. Dan, ciuman panas itu terpaksa diberhentikan aibat kebutuhan oksigen yang tidak dapat ditunda-tunda lagi.

"Haa-ah.. haa-ahh~" Sasuke dan Naruto mengatur tarikan napasnya dengan cepat, dada keduanya naik turun, karea detak jantung yang berpacu terlalu cepat.

Setelah tenang beberapa saat, Sasuke meraup pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, menyentuhkan keningnya di kening Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu menjadi gelagapan sendiri karena wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat, dan deru napas yang menerpa muka Naruto. "Dobe,karena mesin waktu itu pada awalnya tidak dibuat untuk menyelamatkanku, berarti jika aku mati, kau bisa menyelamatkanku... bukan?"

Naruto mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, dan mengecup bibir tipis yang jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, "Kau yang mengatakannya Teme~, aku harap tidak akan seperti itu..." dan ciuman serta kecupan panas itu pun kembali memulai sesi ke-2nya.

.

.

.

Flashback End

"hehheheheheheh~" selayaknya orang yang sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasan, Naruto tertawa di tengah hujan dengan amat mengerikannya. Naruto tak pernah menyangka itu akan benar-benar menjadi pertemuan, kemesraan, dan ciuman terakhir mereka. Pasalnya, yang akhirnya Naruto terima setelah seminggu menunggu kedatangan Sasuke hanyalah seguci abu yang dikabarkan adalah abu dari kekasihnya, yang juga dikatakan tewas dalam penyergapan teroris .

Naruto mengamuk, mengatakan bahwa kabar itu adalah bohong belaka, sebab... bagaimanapun, seharusnya mayat Sasuke-lah yang datang, bukannya hanya abu kremasinya saja. Tapi, ketika mendengar bahwa penyebab tewasnya Sasuke adalah karena para teroris yang meledakan kamp-nya. Naruto... tidak mempunyai siapapun untuk disalahkan, semua ini adalah hal yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir.

Perlahan, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jam tangan dari dalam saku celananya, dia tersenyum menatap jam tangan—ah, mesin waktu yang dahulu pernah ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Akankah sekarang dia gunakan lagi?

"Aku— ingin menyelamatkanmu... Teme~" Naruto memejamkan matanya, lelehan air mata terlihat tanpa ada lagi perbedaannya dengan hujan, jemari-jemari Naruto memutar pengatur daya atom yang ada di jam tangan itu, ia tersenyum...

.

.

.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Temee... meskipun...waktu mungkin tidak akan mengizinkannya..."

Dan kembali, Uzumaki Naruto mengarungi waktu sekali lagi untuk menyelamatkan orang yang disayanginya...

.

.

.

TBC...

Setelah ini petualangan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.. U-uhum— aku tahu ini gaje.. ta-tapi, aku tetap butuh review...ehehehe... See u next shoot/chapter (Bener gak sih bahasa inggrisnya?).

Ps: Karena isinya agak gaje, saya malas buat ngeliat ulang, jikalau ada typo dan misstypo, toloong dimaafkan... /bungkuk/


End file.
